Encontros&Desencontros
by Bruxinha-Deluxe
Summary: Esta é a a minha 1ª fic Encontros&Desencontros fala nos encontros e desencontros de DHr
1. O tão esperado encontro

Encontros&Desencontros

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma das personagens que vou citar me pertencem, apenas as que criar e esta fic **não** foi feita com fins lucrativos. Qualquer parecença com outra fic é mera coincidência (excepto uma ou outra ideia, vinda das fics k já li).

**Spoilers:** PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF

**N/A:** Esta é a minha primeira fic, por isso é natural que saia uma bela coisa(pelo contrário)… Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, pois só quando tiver 3 reviews posto o novo capítulo.

-O tão esperado encontro

Hermione esperava ansiosa todos os uns de Setembro, pois era essa a data em que ela regressava a Hogwarts. Ia para o seu sexto-ano. Mas este ano uma coisa era diferente: ela tinha sido escolhida para Chefe de Turma. Ron e Harry tinham-lhe pedido encarecidamente para "não se transformar num Percy versão-feminina". Ela concordou, mas avisou-os de que se eles pisassem o risco, iriam sofrer as consequências como qualquer outro aluno. Faltava apenas uma coisa: saber quem era o outro Chefe de Turma. Hermione sabia que não poderia ser de Gryffindor, e tão pouco seria de Slytherin. Restavam Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Dessas duas equipas poderiam ser Frederic Diggory, irmão do falecido Cedric e Thomas Abbott, primo de Hannah Abbott. Eram 10h45m quando Hermione chegou à estação (N/A:não sei a que horas parte o comboio:P).Faltavam apenas 15m. Procurou o seu iPod enfeitiçado de propósito para ir para Hogwarts na sua mala e, enquanto o fazia alguém lhe deu uma leve palmadinha nas costas. Eram Ginny, Harry e Ron! Deu um triplo abraço aos três, pois não tinha ido com eles para a Toca e estava cheia de saudades.

Oi Mione! –disseram os três em uníssono.

Olá! Já tinham chegado há muito tempo? Só vos vi agora!

Chegámos à 5m! Mas…Mi, estás diferente ou é impressão minha? - disse Harry.

Harry tinha razão. Hermione estava mais alta, o cabelo caía-lhe pelas costas com uma leve ondulação e vestia roupas mais justas que lhe favoreciam as "curvas".

Tens uma certa razão Harry, mas é melhor mudar de assunto, pois o Ron já está a corar…

Todos se riram, excepto Ron que ficou mais vermelho que um tomate maduro.

Bem, vamos passar para lá da parede?Faltam apenas 5m para o comboio partir…-disse Ron tentando mudar de assunto.

'Bora lá! - Gritaram, o que fez com que algumas pessoas se assustassem.

E lá passaram a parede. Enquanto Harry, Ron e Ginny se embrenharam na multidão "na busca do compartimento vazio", Hermione dirigiu-se à carruagem dos Chefes de Turma, onde aguardou pelo outro chefe de turma. Entretanto, uma cabeça loura entrou pela carruagem dentro e perguntou-lhe algo que ela não entendeu.

Podes repetir?Não ouvi o que perguntaste.

Perguntei se….Granger?Que fazes tu aqui?O Dumbledore resolveu premiar outra vez a "Rata da Biblioteca"?-Era Draco Malfoy.

O quê?Malfoy?O que fazes tu aqui pergunto eu!- Hermione ficou espantada com a beleza de Malfoy. Ele não era mais aquele rapaz de um cabelo louro plantinado, sempre penteado com gel. Estava mais alto, tinha ficado mais musculado, graças ao Quidditch e o cabelo estava ligeiramente mais comprido, deixando algumas madeixas cair pelos olhos azuis cinzentos. O mesmo aconteceu com Malfoy. De repente ficou petrificado com o novo "look" de Hermione.

Er…..Eu vim substituir o Thomas Abbott. Ele recusou o cargo de Chefe de Turma e Dumbledore pensou em mim. E parece que tu és novamente Chefe de Turma. Acho que este ano vai ser bastante interessante. – esta última frase foi pronunciada em murmúrio.

O QUÊ?TU COMO CHEFE DE TURMA?NÃO ACREDITO…-berrou Hermione.

Não me digas que não gostaste?Qualquer rapariguinha dava tudo para ter que fazer os trabalhos das aulas comigo.

Mas eu não sou igual a todas as tuas conquistas, Malfoy! Eu tenho olhos na cara para dizer que tenho nojo de ti e nem que me dessem o boletim com os números certos do EuroFeiticeiros eu fazia os trabalhos das aulas contigo.

Com a frase "tenho nojo de ti" Malfoy passou-se. Agarrou Hermione pelo braço, chegou-a bem perto de si, ao ponto de poder cheirar o seu perfume e disse-lhe ao ouvido:

Vê bem como falas! Eu se quiser, faço tudo aquilo que te passar pela tua cabecinha de sangue-de-lama!

Para grande espanto de Draco, Hermione soltou uma pequena lágrima, libertou-se dele e foi para o canto oposto da carruagem.

**CONTINUA….**

N/A: Este é o primeiro capítulo!Espero que tenham gostado!Ja sabem, só quando tiver 3 reviews posto o segundo capítulo.

Bjokax, Nex


	2. Eu e a minha maldita boca!

Encontros&Desencontros

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma das personagens que vou citar me pertencem, apenas as que criar e esta fic **não** foi feita com fins lucrativos. Qualquer parecença com outra fic é mera coincidência (excepto uma ou outra ideia, vinda das fics k já li).

**Spoilers:** PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF

**N/A:** Esta é a minha primeira fic, por isso é natural que saia uma bela coisa(pelo contrário)… Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, pois só quando tiver 3 reviews posto o novo capítulo.

-"Eu e a minha maldita boca!"

"...Para grande espanto de Draco, Hermione soltou uma pequena lágrima, libertou-se dele e foi para o canto oposto da carruagem."

Hermione não parava de pensar: "Como aquela carinha fofa pode ser tão bruta e cruel?Vou-lhe demonstrar que ele não consegue ser mais bruto do que eu!". Hermione Granger que se preze cumpre aquilo que promete por isso, ajeitou o cabelo sem que ele reparasse e ia-se a preparar para sair da carruagem(sem dizer nada a Draco, obviamente, não tinha que lhe prestar satisfações!), quando ele disse:

-Porque tens que ser sangue de lama, Granger?

Hermione estava com tudo menos vontade de responder calmamente(se é que ela fosse calma) por isso, respondeu:

-Pela mesma razão que me leva a pensar que debaixo dessa carapaça dura possa estar o cavaleiro em cima de um cavalo branco por quem eu espero todos os dias!

O que ela tinha acabado de dizer!"Eu e a minha maldita boca" pensou. Saiu repentinamente da carruagem e a última vez que olhou para trás Draco estava com o "queixo nos joelhos" o que não lhe dava um aspecto muito atraente. "Será que ele também gosta de mim?". Esta era a pergunta que não lhe saía da cabeça. Quando encontrou os amigos, eles repararam que ela não estava bem. Ela acabou por ter de dizer que Draco(sim, ela agora chamava-lhe assim) era o novo chefe de turma, mas não pôde contar a parte do agarrão-quase-beijo nem da resposta sem pensar dela. Passou o resto da viagem a FINGIR ler pela sexagésima vez "Hogwarts-uma história" mas Draco não lhe saía da cabeça.

No Banquete, Hermione mal comeu. Mesmo quando Dumbledore falou, ela não prestou atenção. Definitivamente, aquela não era a mesma Hermione. Quando saiu do Salão, Hermione viu Draco olhar de esguelha para ela, mas ela fingiu que não viu, pois tinha prometido ser mais "torta" do que ele.

No dia seguinte, Hermione olhou de relance para o seu horário. Viu qualquer coisa parecida com "Sly.." mas não olhou para o resto, porque estava mais preocupada em comer o seu croissant torrado. De repente parou, quando não quis acreditar: ia ter poções, imagine-se POÇÕES, com os Slytherin! Quando chegou às masmorras lá estava o seu querido!

O que vai acontecer a seguir?Será que Malfoy vai envergonhar Hermione, vai ignorá-la ou simplesmente, atirar-lhe com o seu charme para cima?

N/A.: espero que tenham gostado do 2º capítulo! Não se esqueçam: só kdo tiver 3comments ou mais posto o 2ºcapítulo!


End file.
